Things aren't always as you expect
by FluffyTeta-chan
Summary: "...there was something in the way they looked at each other... in the way they touched. Some people thought it was impossible for Bakura to love. Was it, really?" A small Kleptoshipping story, that takes place after the end of series, where the yamis have returned and each have their own bodies. It also contains some Deathshipping and Puppyshipping.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

Bakura rarely went out without Mariku. Unless he really wanted to be alone.  
Of course, Mariku had gone to find him, cursing at a certain boy as he was leaving the Bakuras' house behind.  
"What happened with him and Yugi?" Malik asked the white-haired light.  
"I really don't know... Yugi told him something that hurt him, though..."

Violet eyes widened in surprise.  
"YUGI told KURA something that hurt him...?"

Ryou nodded sadly. "They had a fight. I don't know how it started... Yugi was yelling and Kura was...well... hissing! It sounded serious... Then, Yugi just left and Kura locked himself in his room.  
He didn't come out all night. I tried to talk to him, but he kept sending me away.  
He finally came out this morning. He didn't speak to me all day... and ended up fighting with Mariku because he was trying to make him talk...  
He didn't eat anything all day, either..."

Ryou was worried. He knew his yami would get terribly drunk and get involved in a fight with the most dangerous people available.  
"So, you went out with Mariku and when you came back... he was gone?"  
Malik was worried as well. Even though Bakura never spoke of them, he knew the thief's feelings for Yugi were strong.  
He was never the "touchy-feely" kind with Yugi in front of others, but there was something in the way they looked at each other... in the way they touched.  
Some people thought it was impossible for Bakura to love.  
Was it, really?

Ryou nodded. "He left the Ring behind, too..." He sighed. "You know, I thought about calling Yugi..."  
"Don't- this is between them. They will work it out."  
Malik lied on the couch and smiled at the worried albino. "Let's face it- they can't live without each other!"  
Ryou smiled sadly. "Believe me, I know! Sorry if we upset you, by the way..."  
Mariku wouldn't leave his best friend alone out there in the state he was in, but the thought of leaving behind a worried Fluffy (as he loved calling Ryou) by himself was awful. So he called Malik to come keep him some company, until Mariku would bring Bakura home.  
"Don't worry... I'm gonna have some explaining to do to my sister, tomorrow, but that's okay."

It was 4 am when Mariku finally came back, carrying a white-haired young man covered in blood.  
Malik and Ryou helped him carry the half-unconscious yami to his bed.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.  
"Finding him was easy. When I saw people running away, screaming at each other "RUN!", I knew he was close." Mariku answered.  
"Is he hurt?" Malik said, as he was trying to hold the uncooperative thief down to see if he was injured.  
"A bit. Some motherfucker attacked him with a broken bottle. He has some really deep cuts, but nothing we can't handle."

Bakura muttered something really rude in response. His clothes were torn and he couldn't move his left leg without cringing in pain.  
"If anyone touches me, I will-" Bakura hissed, handing out death-glares to all three of them.  
"Sure thing, love..." Malik interrupted him, sounding too much like Kujaku Mai.  
"So... you two hold him down, I patch him up?" Ryou sighed.  
"You said it, Fluffy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi wasn't answering his phone.

Most people would go directly to Yami for instructions of the boy's whereabouts, but Jounouchi knew his best friend well.  
There was a beautiful, small park with a lake. Ducks were swimming there all day- Yugi's favourite ducks, as Yami used to call them. He went there to feed them often, and then he would just sit and stare at them, smiling.

When he got there, his small friend was standing on the bridge above the lake, throwing small pieces of bread at a noisy, happy squad of ducks.  
"Happy, happy duck!" Jounouchi said, standing next to Yugi.  
The shorter boy jumped in surprise.  
"Jou! I didn't see you there!"  
"You wouldn't have seen the Red-Eyes, if he was standing right in front of you... You were too busy with your ducks." he said, hugging Yugi by the shoulders. "So, why the long face?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Jounouchi sighed.  
"Did something happen with Bakura?" he asked.  
Yugi stayed silent for a few seconds. "I... happened to Bakura..." he finally said.  
"Care to explain that? How can you 'happen' to someone?" the blonde asked, softly stroking his friend's shoulder.  
Yugi lowered his head and sighed. "We had a fight and I... said something bad to him..."  
"Wait... you had a fight and YOU said something bad to HIM?" brown eyes had widened in surprise.  
Yugi nodded.  
"Okay, Jounouchi... you learn something new every day!" the taller boy said. "What... did you say to him?".

Sad, purple eyes were chasing a duck, who was fastly swimming away.  
"I don't really remember how it started... but we had a fight. A pretty bad one.  
And I told him that... I know he doesn't really care and... he's having his fun until he gets bored of me..."  
"Ouch!"  
"Then he said if I really believed that, I should get out... And I did!" Yugi hid his face in his palm.

Bakura never spoke of his feelings, but he had proven to Yugi how much he cared multiple times. Yugi didn't need to hear the white-haired thief say "I love you"... he didn't need words. His thief had shown him he wanted him by his side and he would fight to keep him...  
Besides, you don't steal anything (or anyone) from the Thief King.

"Yeah...I have done something similar..." he said, watching two ducks fight for the bread Yugi had thrown to them. Purple eyes were looking at him in anticipation.  
"We were fighting and I told him he was heartless and he never loved me... Do I sound like a chick or what?" Jounouchi said smiling at Yugi.  
"Well... yeah... Just a bit...! So.. how did he take it?"  
"I hurt him... I left the room so I would avoid looking into his eyes and seeing what a jerk I had just been..."

Yugi smiled softly. "But you made up.."  
"I returned later that night to tell him I was sorry and I didn't mean it but... I never really got a chance to apologise. When he saw me, he grabbed me and started kissing me... he didn't let me speak all night... or sleep, as a matter of fact. We never really discussed it... And I guess it wasn't really necessary!" he said, playing with Yugi's hair.

Yugi lowered his head again, sad purple eyes were now fixed on his reflection on the lake water. "Hey," Jounouchi said, smiling at his friend, "do you love him?"  
"Of course I love him... But I..."  
"Well then, there is no "but"... Go find him! Tell him you didn't mean it... Even if he pushes you off... Don't let him get away!"  
Yugi smiled. "If Yami heard you..."  
"...free shadow realm trip for Jou?" the cheerful blonde asked.

Yugi laughed and hugged his friend.  
"You're right..." he said after a while. "I should talk to him..."  
"Good. Now, how about we go back at your place? It's getting dark and Yami will start freaking out..." Jounouchi said, now messing with Yugi's hair again.  
Yugi nodded and followed his friend.

Jounouchi was right... He would go back to Kura the same night...


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not gonna drink that bloody thing..." Bakura was hissing.

His light looked at him seriously. "Kura, it's great for your stomach. It's not poison, it's-"  
"It tastes like it!" he hissed again and lied back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

His leg hurt a bit, his stomach was killing him, the room was still slightly spinning... but other than that, he was fine. Why did Landlord have to make him drink his stupid tea? Black tea, with lemon. No sugar, of course. Disgusting.  
"'Kura, please..." his tone and eyes were still serious. "For me."

Oh great. That argument again.  
Reddish brown eyes looked at the white-haired boy... and then, they moved away from him. Bakura was now looking at someone who was standing behind Ryou, leaning on the open door. Ryou turned to see who had caught his yami's interest. He was slightly surprised when he saw Yugi.

"Hi..." the small boy mumbled, smiling softly.  
Mariku appeared on the door, behind Yugi. "Hey Fluffy, we had something to do..", he said.  
Ryou nodded. He got off Bakura's bed, put the steaming cup of tea on the bedside table and left the room, smiling at Yugi.  
"You WILL drink that!" he said before leaving.

Of course, there was really nothing they had to do. They both knew though they should leave the two lovers alone.  
Yugi got in and closed the door behind him. Bakura lied on his bed, using his arms as a pillow, refusing to look at the boy. Yugi sighed and walked to the bedside table.

He looked inside the cup.  
"Is that tea?" he asked.  
"Black tea, with lemon. It's supposed to be helpful with hangovers and upset stomach. It tastes horribly." Bakura answered. He didn't sound angry, but cold. Yugi would love to hear some emotion in his voice, whatever that would be.  
Yugi picked up the cup and took a sip of the supposedly awful tea.  
"It is a bit sour...", he said, licking his lips. He took another sip. "But it doesn't taste that bad..." he left it on the table and moved around the bed. He climbed on it and sat next to Bakura.

Somehow, he expected the white-haired thief kicking him off or something, but he just lied there, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
Yugi hugged his knees and looked away from him.  
"What happened to you?" he asked softly.  
Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Got drunk, got in a fight... Same old."  
"You shouldn't have done that..."  
"I don't remember asking you." he answered abruptly.  
Yugi looked at him. "Are you in pain?"  
He shrugged his shoulders once again. "I know THEY must be..."

Figures. He went out, got drunk and got in a fight. Now he felt even more guilty...  
He expected to get thrown out any moment now, but instead Bakura kept staring at the ceiling indifferently.  
"Please don't get in fights... I don't want to see you hurt..." he whispered.

Should he point the irony of this phrase out? Probably not.  
He sighed and finally moved his eyes away from the ceiling. Now he was staring at Ryou's stupid tea.  
"You should drink that... it will help. You get used to the flavour after a while. My grandpa gave me some last night..." Yugi said, eyes locked on his feet.  
"Why? What was wrong with you?" he asked quietly.  
Yugi's heart jumped. Was he worried about him?  
"I wasn't feeling well..."  
"Ryou gives that to me when I have a really bad hangover and my stomach is being a bitch. It has to be serious to give you that stupid tea. What happened to you?" he insisted, trying to sound indifferent. And failing.  
Yugi smiled softly. "Karma, maybe? I did something bad..."  
"Did you, now?" he sat up and got the cup in his hands. He stared at the dark liquid and thought how much he hated his light, who cared for him and gave him disgusting tea to make him feel better. Stupid Ryou.

" 'Kura, I..."  
"Did you mean it?" he interrupted Yugi. He turned to face the small boy. Purple eyes found his.  
"Did I..." he muttered  
"Did you mean what you said?" he said quietly... but less coldly that he would have hoped.  
Yugi took a deep breath. "No..."  
"Hm."

They stayed still, Bakura staring at his half-empty cup (the faster he would drink it, the faster it would end) and Yugi on the small bracelet he had on his wrist.  
It was actually a silver wrist chain, with a small, silver and purple lemur, hanging from it.  
Bakura had given it to Yugi on his last birthday, saying he found it by chance and got it for him as a joke. Yugi had thought it was sweet and funny, so he was always wearing it ever since. Ryou and Mariku knew of course, that Bakura hadn't just come across it- he had actually looked for something to get Yugi for his birthday. But they wouldn't really say anything.  
"I'm sorry, 'Kura... I..."

Bakura silenced the boy, by dragging him closer and kissing him. He pushed the small duelist back on his bed and got his hand under his shirt.  
When they broke the kiss, Bakura stared into the excited purple eyes. Yugi didn't expect that.  
"'Kura, I..."  
"You don't know when to stop talking, do you, little troublemaker?" he answered, stroking Yugi's lips with his.  
"I just wanted to-"  
"Shh..". He kissed Yugi again, his hands slipping under the boy's clothes again.  
Why wouldn't he give Yugi a chance to explain?  
Maybe all he needed to know was if Yugi really meant it or not...

There was a slight knock on the door and Ryou came in. He saw his yami holding Yugi and smiled.  
"Sorry, I'm interrupting... Did you drink your tea?" he said softly.  
"I did, Landlord." Bakura growled.  
Yugi laughed softly. Bakura winked at him.  
"I'll just take the cup, then." the cheerful boy said.  
"Yeah. Get your cup and get out. And stay out." Bakura said.  
Ryou took the cup and left, trying to hold a giggle back.  
He was glad they had worked it out- he hated seeing his yami so sad- even though the thief would never admit being sad.

His boyfriend was waiting for him in the kitchen.  
"Made up yet?" Mariku said, hugging Ryou's waist as soon as he got in.  
Ryou nodded happily.  
"Good. Let's go for a walk so we won't have to listen to Yugi screaming "Kura" for the rest of the night." he said, taking the cup off the boy's hands.  
"Let me wash the cup first..." he answered.  
"Not happening, Fluffy."  
"Hey! Do you want me to OCD over it?" he answered, trying to get away from Mariku.  
The blonde yami lifted him in his arms. "Yep. And now we're leaving, while the dirty cup stays right here!"  
"You're evil!" Ryou said, putting his arms around his neck.  
"Evil laughter!" Mariku said and started laughing psychotically.  
Ryou licked the tongue that had escaped his lover's mouth. Mariku walked out of the kitchen, holding the white-haired boy in his arms, while Yugi was moaning in Bakura's bedroom...

"Hey, Yugi..." Bakura said, now kissing Yugi's chest.  
"What?" he gasped.  
"Remember what Kaiba said to your stupid friend two nights ago and thought nobody heard him?"  
He was referring to Jounouchi. 'I love you, you idiot. You're not getting rid of me!'- was what Seto had said to the blonde.  
"Yes...?"  
"That." he answered, looking at Yugi straight in the eyes.  
Yugi blushed. His heart was flying happily in his chest.  
"Same here, 'Kura..." he whispered.  
The thief gave him a charming half-smile.

The boy moaned as Bakura bit his nipple playfully...  
"They're gonna hear us!" the small boy managed to whisper.  
"They are leaving." Bakura answered while getting Yugi's underwear off.  
"They might come back soon..."  
"Good. I hope they bring all your friends here, as well. I want them to know you're mine..."


End file.
